


When I get older

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Omorashi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Julian wakes up to a wet bed and doesn’t want his dad to know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	When I get older

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone sorry for not posting in a while. School has just started and to be honest I just haven’t had many ideas.

Julian sat up in his bed. He looked over at his clock and saw it was only 2:00am. But then he started to feel something weird. Something wet. He hopped off of his bed and turned the lights on. There he saw his pajamas pants were soaked and his sheets and a huge dark spot. He didn’t know what happened, he hadn’t wet the bed since he was like 3 and here he was, a 12 year old who had just wet himself. 

He couldn’t let his dad know. He would be so angry. So Julian just change his into some dry pajamas and underwear. He striped the sheets off of the mattress and hid them all under his bed. He then crept down the hallway to a closet where they kept all the extra sheets.

He put the sheet on his bed and finally was able to get some sleep.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning Julian was so tired from not getting a lot of sleep. He had to try hard to keep his eyes open at breakfast.

“Are you alright Jules?” John asked.

“Yeah. Just a little tired.”

“Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~

The next night it happened again. Julian woke up to wet bedsheets. Now he was starting to get confused. He had no idea what was causing him to wet the bed. 

He did the same thing he did the previous night. Change his pajamas and underwear. Change his sheets and hide all of it under his bed.

But when he climbed into his bed he couldn’t close his eyes. He tossed and turned but couldn’t sleep. He was definitely going to be tired the next day.

~~~~~~~~~

After about 4 nights of wetting the bed. John was cleaning in Julian’s room while he was at school. He reached his hand under his bed and pulled out a sheet. He was confused but then the smell hit him.

He then pulled out the other sheets and the pajamas. He knew exactly what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Julian. I need to talk to you for a little bit.” John said when Julian got home.

Julian’s heart sank to his stomach. He had definitely found out about the bed wetting.

“Yeah dad?” Julian sat on the couch next.

“I was cleaning your room today and found a lot of sheets and pairs of pajamas. And they all felt funny.”

Julian sat in silence as tears gathered up in his eyes.

“Julian?”

“Yeah dad?”

“Have you been wetting the bed and not telling me?”

Julian finally broke down. “I-I’m s....so sorry dad. I-I didn’t know what happened. I just kept waking up to soaked bed sheets.”

John put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Sh, calm down Julian. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Y-you’re not mad?”

“Of course not. You obviously didn’t do it on purpose. How long has it been going on?”

Julian wipes a tear off his face. “For about 4 nights.”

“Ok. Next time it happens tell me and I’ll help you clean it up. If it keeps going on I’m going to a doctor.”

“O-ok dad.”

“I love you Julian.”

“I love you too dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this one was really bad, I’m sorry


End file.
